


Like I’m glowing in the dark (I keep on going when it’s all falling apart)

by sinkluvbug



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Julie Molina, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Good Friend Julie Molina, Hurt No Comfort, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Julie Molina needs a hug, Mentioned Alex Mercer - Freeform, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad with a Happy Ending, julie deserves better ok this made me cry, mentioned luke patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: An in-depth look at the scene before the Stand Tall perfomance, told by the song lyrics.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother
Kudos: 5





	Like I’m glowing in the dark (I keep on going when it’s all falling apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :))
> 
> I got the idea for this in the shower and I rly like it so I hope you enjoy!

Julie pushed the heavy door open, her arms weak and wobbly. Sobs clawed at the inside of her throat, making her feel like she was choking. The cool breeze of the back alleyway brushed through her hair as she stepped outside.

Stopping short to face in front of her, Julie exhaled a couple of shaky breaths, before a small sob erupted from her. She looked down at the ground and shook her head, the pain and heartbreak she felt coursing through her body. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she spoke, her voice cracky and fragile.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, Mom, but- I can’t handle it! You know, Flynn says that you’re supposed to be behind everything, but, I don’t know.” 

_ Don't blink _

_ No, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on never look back _

“If I was supposed to help the guys… I didn’t. They’re gone. And I’m so sorry.” Julie swallowed hard, grief filling her up in gallons. She felt hopeless. Sorrow. Things were just starting to get better, and now, everything she had worked for was being ripped away like a bandage being torn off someone’s skin. It stung her, right in the heart.

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind _

“They were my friends, my band-” Julie stopped, another sob choking at her. She sighed and looked up. “My family.”

The busy life of Los Angeles continued to run behind her, oblivious to the grief and anguish she was feeling right now. It wasn’t fair. Why did Julie have to deal with all this pain? She couldn’t take much more of it; it was going to break her someday into a million pieces. Her mom, the guys… why couldn’t they have stayed?   


“Why can’t you just come pick me up? And- and hold me in your arms and just tell me that everything’s gonna be okay, and that I’m gonna get through it?” Julie cried, placing a shaky arm on her stomach. 

“And that- that even though they’re not here with me, they’re still up there with you.” Julie said, her voice weak. Her insides felt hollow, filled with nothing but pain and misery. No experience could compare to what Julie was feeling right now; it was like the feeling of sadness was taunting her, waiting for her to snap.

“I just wish you were here.” She whispered, shaking her head. The cool breeze of the night continued to drift by her, it’s draft chilling the tears on her face. Julie looked down at the ground yet again, hoping it would just open and swallow her up.

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall _

As she cried softly, a woman clutching a brown bag with dahlias in it walked past her, before stopping to observe Julie’s state. She walked over to Julie and pulled out one of the flowers, handed it to her, and walked away, giving Julie a reassuring shoulder pat.

Julie looked at the flower in her hands, knowing exactly who sent it. _Mom._ It’s pink petals reminded her of everything about her mother; her kindness, her love, her compassion. She hugged the flower close to her chest, feeling as if her mom were right there with her.

_ Thanks, mom. _

Julie wiped the tears from her face and walked back inside, marching towards the stage. She stopped next to the manager and Flynn, and held out the flower.

“Signs.” She said, before walking up the steps to the stage, where her piano was.

The guys might not have been physically with her, but their presence still lingered with Julie. They weren’t going to be forgotten. Their music, their talent, would live forever, for everyone to cherish.

_ Whatever happens _

_ Even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall _

_ I'ma stand tall. _


End file.
